Assassin's Creed: Boy Hero
by TailsTheAssassin
Summary: An unlikely hero has arisen.Taught by the well-trained Assassins,he is ready for on, he will find many secrets and many friends.His name is Tails,and he has quite the story to atus:Incomplete.Disclaimer:All Sonic characters are owned by Sega,I own none of those,and Assassin's Creed characters are owned by me characters may be fan-made,post ideas in review!
1. This is me

_"Society kicked me out and the people I once called friends rejected me. Then, like the sun, I rised. Now, I'll fight the tyranny of the ones I once called friends ,I'll hunt them to the ends of the Earth, and I'll see to it that their reign of tyranny ends; avenging my parents. Then, I'll finally know the truth, and use it to my abilities. Finally, I take my part in a secret war that has raged on for centuries. My name is Tails, a new Assassin in the creed, and I will not fail my quest."_


	2. Chapter 1 - Mort de la femille

My father's name was Thomas, my mother's was Victoria, and my sister's was Rachel. Neither of them had two tails like me, which made me feel more different. I never would of thought of hurting anyone. But a traumatic experience changes a person.

It was at night. Since certain technology was banned in our district, we were riding a carriage home. We were just at one of my father's meetings. Of course my mother, Rachel, and I were never allowed in, so we just played until his meeting was over. His meeting was longer than expected, so we were traveling home when most people were in their homes.

"I can't wait 'till we get home, when Dad gives us the present he got us," said Rachel as we were riding.

"Neither can I," I stated.

"I wonder what he got us," she said.

"Yeah, I wonder," I muttered while looking out the window.

"Pensez-vous qu'il nous a un de ses bibelots,"(Maybe he got us one of his trinkets) she beamed in French.

"Je ne serais pas si sûr," (I wouldn't be so sure) I added.

Rachel then argued,"On peut se demander."(One can only wonder)

Before I could answer the carriage finally stopped. He both looked at each other with surprised looks. We got here quicker then we should've. Then, we heard a scream, then there was only silence. Suddenly, two hooded figures opened the carriage doors and grabbed us. We tried to fight, but we weren't able to. They forced us out of the carriage, where we saw other masked figures. But, worst of all...

We saw our parents lying on the floor surrounded with blood. They were dead!

If I could see my face as well as my sister's we would have the same look in our eyes. Complete and utter shock. We tried to struggle, but to no avail. We then saw the leader, who was also masked. The leader then walked towards us.

"So this is what filth looks like," he addressed with confidence.

"So sad that you are about to meet the same fate your parents did."

"Bring the girl here," he said as he took out a dagger with a golden handle that had a wielded crest.

"Now boy," he said,"take note of how expertly I carry this out."

"First, I have to grip the blade in a manner that won't strain my hand, but still be able to slice," he began. "Secondly," he stated as he grabbed Rachel's head,"I have to hold her head in place with a tad bit of gentleness, so the only pain is the blade."

"Now for the last step," he began.

"No! Please, she's too young!" I yelled.

"Then I'll make it quick," he retorted, as he quickly cut her throat.

"Noooooooo!" I screamed, but it was too late. If I wasn't crying yet, I definitely was now. The tears were streaming down my cheeks. 'Please have this be a nightmare,' I thought.

"You two," said the leader, as he pointed to the two masked figures who forced me and my sister out of the carriage,"take him to the alleys, then take him out." He then tossed them the watch my father was carrying. It was mine, but my dad took it for safe keeping at the meeting.

"Abominations like him need to be taken out in the most dirty places," he stated while looking at my two tails.

"The rest of you, let's go," and with that, he has gone.

The two masked figures forced me into an alley. One held me tightly so I wouldn't escape, while the other pulled out a knife.

But before he could kill me, we could hear the sound of a cane hitting stone, as well as footsteps. Then, an old man with a cane stepped out of the shadows.

As he was getting closer the masked figure with the knife bellowed,"You should leave, old man!"

The man kept getting closer.

"That's it!" yelled the figure as he walked towards the man with the intentions to kill.

As the figure got closer, the man reached into his back pocket. He then took out a gun with genuine speed, and with precision shot the masked figure walking towards him. Then, the one holding me down reached for a weapon. But the man was quicker and gave him the same fate as his friend.

I then turned and looked at the figure who was once constricting my movement to see he was the one who had the watch. I grabbed it of his shirt pocket and pulled it towards me . I could feel and hear the gentle ticking of the watch. It calmed for a second. All I could hear was the watch. Until I heard the man speak to me.

"boy,Boy!"

I then turned to face him.

He held out his hand and said,"Come with me, I won't hurt you."

I looked at the old man and saw that he was a Mongoose.

I then grabbed his hand and got up.

I then let go of the man's hand.

"Come on," he muttered as I walked with him, knowing that my life would be forever changed.

Note: I used google translate for the French part. If you have any better translations, please tell me!


End file.
